Children Change Everything
by AddictionHigh
Summary: It's amazing how much children can change your perspective on life, and what you do.


**Hey y'all! It's been seriously FOREVER since I've written anything for this story, so I'm having a massive rewrite instead. (Partially due to the fact I have no idea where I originally wanted to go with it.) Anyway, here it is! The rewritten first chapter of **_**Children Change Everything**_**.** **Enjoy!**

It was a particularly grim case involving young children with a meticulously vicious killer. It took the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI 5 days to find the unsub, and Media Liaison Jennifer "JJ" Jareau had hated the fact she wasn't out in the field with her team; her family. The hatred of not knowing what had happened in the field was nothing compared to what she felt for Section Chief Erin Strauss though, who had ordered her, against her wishes, to stay at FBI Headquarters in Quantico, Virginia, for a meeting on how to cut costs for the FBI. It had been a pointless meeting in JJ's mind and her presence had been futile; if it was that important that she had attended the meeting, JJ couldn't understand why the Section Chief didn't persuade the Director of the FBI to move the meeting until JJ and her team arrived back in Quantico from New Orleans. JJ felt she made her feelings abundantly clear however; and doubted even the Director would try to order her to stay behind when the BAU were out on another case without a perfectly valid reason.

If JJ was angry at having to stay behind before her team arrived back home; she was absolutely livid when she greeted her tired friends at the elevator. She was furious when she saw how badly beaten and much the object of her secret affection was hurting; but Emily Prentiss just smiled tiredly and walked painfully past her towards the locker room to change. Following the brunette silently; intent on finding out what had happened in New Orleans, JJ's heart dropped to her stomach when she saw Emily struggling to pull a dark red sweater over her head. Even bruised and stiff as she was; the brunette profiler stole the media liaison's breath away with her elegance and beauty.

"I've never seen anything so graceful or beautiful." JJ thought silently to herself as she failed to hold back the audible gasp that left her lips after seeing the full extent of damage the unsub had left on the profiler, causing Emily to whip her head round in surprise.

Emily's usually milky white abdomen was littered in bruises and minor cuts; the most obvious being the huge, dark bruise on her rib cage with many others of the horizon and there were many more on her arms and chest. Seeing her friend struggle to pull down the tight top that JJ adored so much on her; the blonde stepped forward and gently tugged on the material until it fell into place; sighing softly when she felt Emily relax into her touch.

"Thanks JJ."

"It's okay. What happened to you out there?"

JJ sighed as she glanced over the other bruises and scratches covering the older woman; not failing to notice the tiny scratch just above her left breast where her heart was. Emily was even more pale than usual, and her usually bright chocolate coloured eyes were dull with pain. As JJ looked into Emily's eyes, she was sure she saw something more than pain dancing in her irises, but immediately reprimanded herself for even thinking about it when it was so evident how much pain the profiler was in.

"I'll be okay, JJ. It's nothing I'm not used to anymore; I've been knocked on the head and attacked on cases so often since joining the team that it almost doesn't feel like we've completed a case unless I'm sent home with a concussion and an array of cuts and bruises." Emily joked while she averted her eyes, not wanting JJ to see the truth of what she was feeling.

The truth of how much pain she was in when she took a deep breath, or how much she loved the blonde media liaison. She was aware JJ was only standing a mere couple of inches away from her, if not less, and it made her heart beat so loud and fast it was a wonder the blonde beauty in front of her couldn't hear it. The older woman closed her eyes and sighed softly as JJ reached out and moved a stray strand of hair which had fallen behind her ear gently, before cupping her face: before forcing the profiler to look up into her concerned blue eyes which were filled with worry.

"I wish I could have been there; instead of stuck here with Strauss for some pointless meeting about cutting costs for the FBI." JJ whispered hoarsely, regret and guilt running through her and clearly evident in her voice.

Emily was sure she wished she could have been, but she didn't.

"I don't. You didn't need to see what he was doing to those poor children, JJ. Especially as you've got Henry; I know how much he means to you. Seeing how those children were being treated would have killed you inside."

"But you saw what he did. I would have been there for you, Emily. To remind _you_ that there is good in the world. You can't blame yourself for what he did, Emily..." JJ said softly as she saw the self-hatred begin to show in the profiler's eyes.

The gorgeous brunette snickered quietly while pulling away from the blonde media liaison. Pulling away from the contact. Pulling away from the comfort and warmth she provided; she deserved neither.

"Can't I, JJ? I'm completely to blame. I should have been faster; I should have stopped him before he killed that last girl. You didn't see what he was doing."

It broke JJ's heart to see the blame and self-resentment in the older woman's delicate features. JJ shook her head and placed her small hands on Emily's shoulders gently but firmly; being careful of her bruises; preventing her from breaking away.

"Emily, stop! Just stop. You are _not_ to blame. You didn't beat rape or murder those children; and because of you, nobody else will suffer at his hands. You did everything you possibly could and you know it. You are not to blame, Emily Prentiss."

Once again, the older agent pulled away from JJ. Wincing in pain, she bent down to pick up her case bag and turned to leave; all the while not looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Please don't shut me out." JJ pleaded quietly, seeing what was happening; seeing Emily compartmentalise the situation, yet again; seeing the brunette close her doors and build her walls up high again. JJ saw the profiler recoil from her. They had almost reached somewhere. Almost.

"I have another political dinner with the Ambassador. I need to go."

"Oh, okay." JJ felt a wave of fear settle in the pit of her stomach as Emily headed towards the door. She ignored that fear.

"Emily? If ever you need me, you know where I am."

**There we go! The rewritten first chapter. What do you think? And worry not for those of you who remember what happens next; I'm working on the next chapter now! **


End file.
